The Right Chloe
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: In a universe where the name of a person's soulmate appears on their body during puberty, Beca finally finds the right Chloe. I don't own Pitch Perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The first draft of the second chapter of Pride of Barden is done, but due to Smeg punishing me for something I did(that I definitely deserve to be punished for, trust me it's entirely my fault), he won't be working on it till July 21st, so FSM only knows when after that it'll be done. This is just an idea I've been tossing around. It's unbetaed so all errors/its suckiness is on me. On with it.

* * *

"Hey Beca, I will be seeing you at auditions right?" Chloe asks as she sits down across from the DJ at the campus coffee shop.

"I'm thinking about it." Beca said, looking up from her laptop.

"You should come, we'll have all sorts of fun." Chloe smiled mischievously.

"I mean, I'm sure there are people who find it fun yes." Beca said blankly as she returned her attention to her laptop.

"Have I done something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Beca asked, not looking up.

"It's just, you're being standoffish." Chloe shrugged.

"Chloe, we haven't know each other that long." Beca pointed out. "This is how I am."

"Ok yeah, but we have a spark Beca, you can't deny that." Chloe countered.

"Ok, number one, this is like the third time we've met, after you ambushed me on your way to the shower. And two, you have a girlfriend, who's your soulmate apparently." The brunette explained, pointing to the name 'Aubrey' on the shoulder exposed by the halter top Chloe was wearing. Beca lifted her left wrist to the redhead, showing the name 'Chloe' on the underside. "You're the second Chloe I've come across that clearly is not my soulmate."

"You knew a Chloe before me?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It's not like it's an uncommon name." Beca said with a sigh. "At least she had reason to believe we might be soulmates."

"Why is that?" Chloe asked, her tone laced with curiosity

"After we met and she found out my name is Beca, we started dating." the brunette began. "After a few weeks, we started fooling around. I took her skirt off, and there on her inner thigh was the name 'Rebecca', which is not, and has never been my name. It's always been Beca. When I saw it, I ended things there, it wouldn't have been right. Just like it's not right for anything to happen between us."

"Oh Beca." Chloe laughed standing up from the table

"What's so funny?" Beca asked, clearly intrigued. Her eyes were drawn to Chloe lifting her shirt just enough to reveal the names 'Beca' and 'Stacie' on either side of her bellybutton. "Wait, what?"

"We have three soulmates." Chloe explained. "Each other, Aubrey, and someone named Stacie. Aubrey has your name and Stacie's too, you're on the sole of her right foot, Stacie's right under her left breast."

"Um, no." Beca said, shaking her head. "I only have Chloe, on my wrist here."

"You mean to tell me, since you've gone through puberty, that I'm the only one who has seen your ass, not even you?" Chloe asked.

"No, who sees their own ass?" Beca asked.

"Sometimes people do." Chloe shrugged. "But someone else could have seen."

"No, it wouldn't be right unless her name was Chloe, and the other Chloe wasn't right like I said." Beca said. "So wait, you're telling me, I have the names Aubrey and Stacie on my ass?"

"Yep." Chloe confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Hunh." Beca said, letting the information sink in. "So, who's this Stacie girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Ok, I didn't expect that kind of response for something I just threw together largely to get the note in the first chapter out. I really don't have much to say here other than suggestion to drop a review if you like it. This was written while tired and I went in with little to no idea where it would go, so...basically at this point making left parentheses expletive deleted right parentheses up as I go along, and that just gave me an idea I might use. Anyway yammering, let's see what I write

* * *

Beca stood with her back to her mirror, thankful that Kimmie Jin was out at class, or with friends, or wherever, she didn't know for sure all she knew was she was out and wouldn't be back anytime soon. Nervously, she lowered her jeans and panties, taking a deep breath before looking over her shoulder to verify for herself what Chloe had told her. It's not that she had any reason to doubt the redhead, but she just had to see if it was true. And sure enough it was, from what she could tell at this particular angle, there was what appeared to be the names Aubrey and Stacie on her buttocks. After pulling her pants back up, she moved towards her bed and collapsed with a sigh. So, she has three soulmates. The gorgeous, bubbly redhead, the breathtaking blonde who she actually clashed with at their first meeting, and some third girl named Stacie she hadn't met yet.

There were rumors that people could have more than one soulmate, but she'd never actually known it to be true. And yet, here she was living proof, having not two but three soulmates. The concept of soulmates was something she took very seriously. Her parents were not soulmates, and their marriage, for the sake of her and her sister, did not end well. Meanwhile her dad's sister Irene and her soulmate Lisa were incredibly happy together. As was the case when her parents found theirs. Though a lot of people were surprised when her mother's 'Alex' was a woman. Beca was stirred out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Hey Beca, can I come in?" Jesse called through the door. Sighing, she got up to let him. "Thanks, was thinking it'd be cool to hang out outside the station."

"And why is that?" Beca took him in skeptically.

"I think we're soulmates." Jesse said hopefully. "I have your name on my arm."

"I'm guessing you don't have any others anywhere?" Beca asked, pursing her lips as she watched the confusion on his face.

"Um, no, I don't." He said, having a hard time grasping what she was getting at.

"Because you obviously didn't notice my wrist." Beca said, holding it up for Jesse to see Chloe's name. "Sorry dude, but I'm gay."

"Oh...sorry." Jesse said sheepishly. "I just figured, since we're both at the station that you're her."

"Nope." Beca said shaking her head. "Of the three names on my body, none of them are Jesse."

"Hold up, you've got THREE soulmates?" Jesse asked in awe. "How does that even work?"

"I've got three names on my body, and I've been told by the girl that found two I didn't know about till yesterday that she and her girlfriend have the right combo of names to be certain. We just have to find a girl named Stacie that has our names on her now."

"Interesting." Jesse said, sitting at Beca's desk. "Well, sorry, I just thought, like I said, that you were the Rebecca I'm supposed to be with."

"Oh for the love of..." Beca started, rolling her eyes. "Why does everyone think my name is 'Rebecca'? You're as bad as the other Chloe. At least she was a girl and had the right name for me."

"So you're not Rebecca?" Jesse asked

"No, my full legal name is Beca Elizabeth Mitchell." Beca said. "Chloe, the one here who's one of my soulmates, has the name Beca on her, not Rebecca. Because that's not my name."

"It's an honest mistake." Jesse said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Yeah but you don't have to deal with it all the time." Beca said.

"I guess I see how that can be annyoing." Jesse nodded. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I guess that's up to you." Beca said. "Like I said, I'm gay and you are not one of my soulmates, nor are you one of Aubrey's or Chloe's or Stacie's. If you can accept that and can accept just being my friend, we'll be fine."

"I think I can live with that." Jesse said. "So, you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Not really into movies." Beca said.

"Like any movie?" Jesse asked

"Like any movie." Beca confirmed. "They're predictable and sappy and I just would rather be doing anything else."

"So, what else can we do?" Jesse asked

"I don't know." Beca shrugged. "I had been deep in thought when you came, and no, it's not anything I want to talk about yet."

"Gotcha." Jesse said, getting up and heading for the door. "Text me or something if you change your mind."

* * *

"Hey baby, what's got you so intense?" Chloe asked as she returned to the apartment she and Aubrey shared, though she was sure she knew what the answer would be, which her girlfriend quickly confirmed.

"Thinking about auditions tomorrow." Aubrey said. "We need to find as many girls as we can, the more the better, if we have any chance of getting back to the finals and redeeming ourselves."

"Well, I'm fairly sure Beca's coming." Chloe told her, sitting next to her on the couch. "Well, she never said for certain, but she said she's thinking about it, so that's a good thing."

"I still can't believe she's our Beca." Aubrey said, slipping arm around Chloe as the redhead snuggled into her.

"Well she is." Chloe confirmed, nodding her head. "I know your first meeting didn't go over well, but I'm betting you found her attractive."

"Ok, yes, she is." Aubrey agreed. "She is a very attractive girl. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see the two of you together."

"Awwww Bree." Chloe said, leaning up to kiss Aubrey. "I'm sure you'll get the chance soon enough. Then we just have to find this Stacie girl."

* * *

 **Note 2:** Didn't end up using my idea this chapter, I'll try and slip it in at some point in the future. All I'll say for now is it involves a band I could have seen for free with another band I've liked since at least college.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Still kinda surprised how well this went over. Sorry it's been so long with this, and with everything else. I'll be back at the end.

* * *

Stacie stood off stage right with the rest of the Barden a capella hopefuls, waiting till it was her turn. A cappella wasn't something she'd ever really considered, but when she started hearing that the leaders of the Bellas were girls named Chloe and Aubrey, and that they were a couple, she realized that she had to, to find out if they were HER Chloe and Aubrey. She hadn't heard anything about a Beca, but she trusted that to sort itself out in time, like with all soulmates. She couldn't help but smile a little as she watched some of the others discover their soulmates amongst the hopefuls. The first to audition, a girl named Cynthia Rose, found her soulmate Denise very quickly. A couple of girls named Ashley and Jessica also realized that they were likely soulmates. She was chatting with a girl named Kori, who had a very prominent 'Donald' on the right side of her neck, when Kori was told to go on stage. As she stood watching, she couldn't help but feel little nervous. She was nearly positive that this would be a very important day for her.

When her names came in, at first she was a little disappointed that they were all girls, but eventually she made peace with it. She never actually dated, she didn't see the point, she just had sex. Admittedly, lots of it. Having the name 'Aubrey' right above her vagina sometimes made things difficult, mostly with girls. A lot of guys found it hot, like either they wanted to be with her and her soulmates, or they thought they were 'turning a lesbo'. Still, she had fun. She didn't see the harm, until that one day. Now, of course, she realizes how wrong she was to have been worried, but at the time, she was, and nobody could blame her.

Soon enough it was her time to go perform, and as she walked out, she saw who she was hoping was Chloe and Aubrey. They reacted very positively to her, they certainly found her attractive that much she could tell. And she found them attractive as well. How could she not, they're two gorgeous women. She didn't really pay attention to how she introduced herself, saying something about cuticle and E Network, her thoughts were on the girls watching her every move. She decided to have fun, put a little playful, suggestive flare into her performance. She was certain she was in.

After exiting to stage left, she watched the remaining auditioners. She was about to leave, when one last girl came out. The redhead, she wasn't sure which was which quite yet, seemed enthused to see her. Could this be Beca? Stacie watched as the girl did a routine with nothing but her hands and a cup. The redhead was ecstatic, and the blonde had a look on her face of relief. She was clearly happy that the girl could sing. Stacie was near certain this was Beca now.

* * *

~Hood night~

"I'm so excited we're all together now!" Chloe said as she, Aubrey, Stacie, and Beca stood talking. "I just know we're going to be so close."

"Well, you saw me naked." Beca said with a smirk.

"And I can't wait to do so again." Chloe grinned back.

"Whoa, slow your roll Red." Beca said. "We only just met Stacie today, and I haven't known the two of you for that long. Let's get to know each other better before we jump into bed and have a big lesbian orgy."

"First up, I don't know if I'd call four big or an orgy." Chloe said. "And secondly, technically, I'm bisexual."

"See, that's what I'm talking about. I didn't know that." Beca said. "What about you two?"

"Aubrey's gay gay gay gay gay." Chloe said, teasing the blonde who was rolling her eyes. "Guys do nothing for her at all, but a gorgeous redheaded vixen and two sexy brunette nymphs are right up alley."

"I wouldn't necessarily call myself sexy or a nymph, but I'm a lesbian too." Beca confirmed.

"Oh sweetie, you are so both." Stacie said, kissing cheek as she ran a hand down her back and pinched her ass. "Me, I'm pan, but I couldn't be more pleased that the three of you are who I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with."

"I'm so glad the two of you can sing, we're certainly going to take down those silly Treblemakers for sure." Aubrey said. "Even if some of us don't want to sing the right song."

"Hey, it just got super repetitive." Beca defended herself. "It's like that Panic! at the Disco song 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' How many times did he really have to complain about 'closing a goddamn door'? And while we're at it, why do they A feel the need to censor it and B when they do it's 'god' they censor and not 'damn'? I thought damn was supposed to be the bad word and people that think such things need to be censored like god."

"Oh, things are definitely going to be interesting with you." Chloe grinned.

"While we're getting to know each other like this" Stacie spoke up "I should tell you, since it's going to greatly affect our relationship, that I have a daughter that just turned one."

* * *

 **Note 2:** The 'gay gay gay gay gay' bit is borrowed from Megan Hilty in Smash when referring to Leslie Odom Jr.'s character. The bit about I Write Sins Not Tragedies was what I was thinking of including in the last chapter but couldn't make fit. It's something that baffles me. Hope you liked this chapter, something tells me you will. Leave a review if you want or not, whatever. No clue when more of anything will come, I'm going to be busy the next couple of days, especially given the new Star Trek Online expansion just came out. Wandering, have a great whatever it is whenever you read this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This chapter largely exists to respond to one particular review I wasn't able to via PM. "I'm sorry but I needed to say this: So destiny practically fated them to have a foursome? I'm sorry. Someone was going to say it." Um, yes. Not practically, destiny DID in fact fate them to have a foursome. I'm not seeing the problem. Who cares if it's 'realistic' or not. What precisely is wrong with it anyway? I don't cling to the belief that relationships have to 'just' be between two people, poly is perfectly valid. To hell with what anyone else thinks. I like Bechloe, hell I even named a Klingon Be'Chloe in STO. I like Chaubrey, I like Staubrey. Why can't everyone just be happy together? Enough for now, enjoy the chapter

* * *

"You have a daughter?" Chloe asks, her tone a mixture of shock and excitement. "I wouldn't have expected that at all."

"Neither did I." Stacie said as she pulled out her phone and brought up her picture. "I tried to be so careful, but nothing's ever perfect. Thankfully my parents agreed to help take care of her till I graduate college and get on my feet. That's why I'm at Barden, it's close to home."

"Oh my she's a little cutie." Chloe said as she and Aubrey looked at the picture. "Look at that blonde hair."

"Yeah, three of her four grandparents are blondes, I take after my dad." Stacie explained. "Victoria takes after hers."

"Does he have anything to do with her?" Aubrey asked as the phone got passed to Beca.

"No, he gave up all rights." Stacie shook her head. "Not long after I found out I was pregnant, he found his soulmate, and he said since mine are all girls it works out best for everyone."

"You don't think is a bit too much too soon?" Beca asks, handing Stacie's phone back to her. "I mean like I said, we JUST met, and now we're basically an instafamily, just add soulmates."

"Sorry, Bree and I have been together so long, it kind of feels like we're already settled." Chloe explained. "You're right, we shouldn't rush into things so quickly just because Bree and I are together already. We'll go at whatever pace the two of you are comfortable with."

"You three understand that Vickie's my number one priority right?" Stacie asked. "I mean, I'm looking forward to getting to know the three of you, but she's got to come first."

"No, we get it." Aubrey spoke up. "Honestly, it's not like Chloe and I have never talked about children. She's got brothers so we were thinking they could help if needed."

"I just...I don't know if I can do this." Beca said. "It's not something I've ever thought about. I mean, I'm super gay, that was one of those cliches my mom said when I first came out to her, before she met Alex and came out herself even, the old 'At least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant' line."

"It's nonnegotiable Beca." Stacie said "She's my daughter. We're a package deal. Besides, have you ever known of markings being wrong?"

"Well, when it's common names like Jonathan and Jane sometimes it takes a bit of sorting from what I understand." Beca spoke up. "Though yes, ours are very specific I do concede that, and my parents are happy with their soulmates now that they've found them."

"If it means anything, I am so madly in love with Chloe." Aubrey added. "I can't imagine my life without her. She even won over my very conservative, formerly homophobic grandparents.

"That's encouraging." Beca nodded as she watched Chloe shed a few happy tears at how Aubrey talked about her.

"Why don't we do a date night?" Chloe suggested. "Give the four of us a chance to get to know each other a little better."

"That's a great idea." Aubrey agreed. "We'll do something Friday night."

"Hey, Aubrey, were you really serious about that no Trebles thing?" Stacie asked

"Yeah, why?" Aubrey answered, scanning the crowd till her eyes fell on Kori. "Great, Donald's hitting on Kori."

"You saw his name Bree." Chloe pointed out. "They're probably soulmates."

"It doesn't matter." Aubrey said. "You know what happened with Sarah and that pig Jim freshman year. He used her, and it turned out they weren't even the right Sarah and James. They do NOT respect us, at all. We'll be fine without her."

"I'm so glad that Jesse guy's not my type." Beca said


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't done anything with this recently, been distracted by things and stuff. Ok, so mostly Star Trek Online, but other things as well have sprung up here and there. Smeg's finally started working on Pride of Barden chapter 2 and made some decentish progress, but we're currently working on something else right now. You'll understand when it's out. Um...this is unbetaed, and I'm hot and tired though not to the point of words tasting like peaches still any mistakes are mine. If it sucks, that's my fault too. Regardless, enjoy.

* * *

~Monday~  
Beca was deep in thought as she walked out of the Humanities Building. Her philosophy class was dealing with hard determinism. She had to admit, the idea of free will being an illusion made a kind of sense to her. It made sense that the universe was a string of cause and effect. How did that old song her Uncle Zack likes go? Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. Sure things got tricky if you tried to trace the notion back far enough and realize that at some point, there has to have been a very first cause that had nothing preceding it, but she didn't intend on changing her name to Bruce and majoring in philosophy so she tended not to think too much about that. To her, one of the biggest arguments for determinism, and it was a topic that was discussed in that day's class, was the notion of soulmates. Just the fact that the name of your soulmate, or soulmates in her case, showed up on your body, suggested that there was some grand cosmic scheme. This is what she was thinking about as she heard her name being called. She looked up to find her father trying to get her attention. "Oh sorry Dad, didn't see you there."

"You looked pretty deep in thought, everything ok?" Chris asked her. "I had some time and thought I'd see if you wanted to get lunch."

"Yeah, lunch sounds good." Beca said as she realized how hungry she was getting. "And yeah, things are ok, I was just thinking about some things."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked, studying his daughter's face. He could tell that she had a lot on her mind and hoped she'd open up a little and finally let him in her world more. "Beth's is nearby, it's pretty popular with girls like you and we can talk there."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Beca said absently, glancing around. She didn't see any familiar faces, and was thankful for that, especially for three in particular. As they started walking towards the diner she asked "How did you know Shelia was the right Shelia?"

"Ah, I see. You think you found your Chloe." Chris said with an understanding nod. "It all makes sense now."

"It's a little more complicated than that." Beca said with a sigh. Before she was able to say any more, she realized they were walking by the law library, and Aubrey was walking out.

"Good afternoon Beca." Aubrey said as she made her way to them. "You must be Dr. Mitchell."

"I am." Chris confirmed with a nod. "I'm guessing you're Beca's Chloe?."

"Close." Aubrey said with a shake of head. "I'm Beca's Aubrey."

"But, your soulmate's name is Chloe isn't it?" Chris asked, glancing at her wrist for confirmation.

"It's funny you should word it that way." Beca said, rolling her eyes. "Aubrey's one of my soulmates too."

"One of? You have more than one?" Chris asked.

"Three actually." Aubrey chimed in. "Chloe's already my girlfriend, and we also have another soulmate named Stacie."

"I see, and what does my wording have to do with things?" Chris asked confused.

"The names Aubrey and Stacie are on my ass dad." Beca blurted out.

"I get it now." Chris said, turning towards Aubrey. "Well then, since you're going to be a big part of my little girl's life, would you like to join us for lunch? We're heading for Beth's."

"As much as I love Beth's, I've actually got some Bellas stuff to take care of." Aubrey said as she caught the pleading look Beca was sending her asking her to decline. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too Aubrey, I look forward to getting to know you, Chloe and Stacie better." Chris said, earning a polite nod and smile from the blonde.

"I'm looking forward to it." Aubrey said, moving to Beca and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at practice right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Beca confirmed a little rigidly, the kiss taking her by surprise.

"That's great, see you then." Aubrey said, heading off.

"So, three soulmates?" Chris asked as they resumed the trek to Beth's.

"Yep." Beca said simply. "It's just, it was a lot to take in."

"I'd imagine so, but she seems like a nice girl." Chris said "And coming from the law library, I think I like that."

"We kind of didn't get off on the right foot." Beca explained. "She's type A, if you weren't able to tell."

"I got hints I think." Chris agreed. "So, she's dating Chloe, have any of you met, what was it, Stacie yet?"

"Yes Stacie." Beca confirmed. "And yeah, we met her and she's gorgeous. Like, Victoria's Secret Angel gorgeous, though granted Chloe and Aubrey are too, but that's not the point."

"What is the point then?" Chris asked as they made their way into the diner and headed for a table after the redheaded waitress told them they could sit wherever they'd like.

"The point is, Stacie's got a one year old daughter." Beca said as she settled into the booth they picked. "I mean, I get it, they're my soulmates, but I don't know if I'm ready for this, it's just kind of...sudden."

"That's how kids are sometime." Chris said as he looked over the menu. "You're a prime example of that."

"That's really what I needed to hear dad." Beca said in her most sarcastic tone.

"Sorry Becs but it's true." Chris replied. "Your mom and I, we knew we weren't soulmates, but things were good at the time, and then you came along, and then your sister. We did what we thought was right, even though it blew up in our faces. But eventually, I found Shelia. She and I, we just clicked. Right names, right chemistry."

"That's what Anna thinks is behind soulmates." the redheaded waitress said as she came up to their table. "Chemistry, as in the actual chemical elements. She thinks certain atoms, certain molecules, just belong together, and they seek each other out. We've been together five years now, since we were 16, and we're incredibly happy. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Because we've got chemistry, be it actual chemistry like she thinks, or the metaphorical kind."

"Look all around you Beca." Chris said. "Shelia and I, your mom and Alex, your grandparents, Aunts Lisa and Irene, Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack, Anna and..."

"Liv." The waitress supplied. "As soon as I saw 'Olivia' on her hip, that was enough for me."

"So yeah, don't be afraid Beca." Chris said. "You've got tons of evidence staring you in the face. Once you get to know your girls, you'll see how right we are."

"I'm scared." Beca said meekly, dropping her head to try and hide her face with her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Go check out Olympic Exploits over on Smeg's name. I'm beyond sorry that a majority of it is coming out after the Olympics, but Smeg insists on having/living a real life. And while you're there, check out the other stuff too, like, for instance, Slaying Intersected. I'm also contemplating a separate Buffy/Pitch Perfect crossover, I have a few ideas maybe something I could get a chapter out in the next couple weeks. Would there be interest? Other than that, enjoy the new chapter. It's unbetaed so everything's on me

* * *

"Hey Sweetheart, how was your study group?" Chloe asked as Aubrey entered their shared apartment.

"Thankfully nothing like the one on Community." Aubrey replied as she went about putting her stuff away. "It's early on still, so there's not a lot to cover yet, it's just mainly making sure we're prepared for what's to come."

"Well that's good. My classes this morning went pretty well, I don't think I'm going to have any trouble at all." Chloe said.

"I'm happy to hear that, as busy as this year is going to be that's a good thing." Aubrey said, moving to sit next to Chloe on the couch. "I ran into Beca and her father on the way out of the library, they were on their way to Beth's for lunch."

"That's cool, why didn't you go with them?" Chloe asked, moving her legs so they were on Aubrey's lap. The blonde instinctively reached out and ran her hand along the redhead's calf

"Her dad actually suggested it." Aubrey explained. "But Beca gave me this look, I could just tell she didn't want me to, so I told them I had stuff to do for the Bellas, which I do granted, and excused myself. She needed time to talk to her father alone."

"Well, I guess I can understand that." Chloe said. "So, I was thinking about our date Friday night. Do you think we should do something where Stacie can bring Victoria too?"

"That's really sweet of you, I bet Stacie would really appreciate that." Aubrey said, leaning in to kiss Chloe briefly. "The thing is, I don't know how well Beca would react to that. We need to take her feelings into consideration to, and she's the most nervous of all of us."

"I hadn't thought about that." Chloe said, a hint of defeat in her tone as she dropped her head.

"Baby, no, don't look at it like that." Aubrey said, reaching out to lift Chloe's head so they were looking in each other's eyes. "You and I have known each other literally pretty much our whole lives, we've been best friends as long as I can remember, we've been girlfriends since we were 13 and our names came in telling us we're soulmates. I never told you this, but if same-sex marriage had been legal in New York when we were there for Nationals, I would have proposed..."

"Awwwwwww Bree!" Chloe excitedly called out, leaning up and kissing her girlfriend. "That's like, so sweet."

"I love you Chlo, you know that, as much as one person can possibly love someone." Aubrey said. "The point I was trying to make is the one you made at hood night. You and I are together. Beca wasn't counting on Stacie and me."

"That's true. I'm just, I'm so excited that we found her and Stacie." Chloe said. "I know you've been wondering about them for as long as I have."

"Let's just take them some place nice, like Courtyard Bistro maybe, have a nice meal, a nice conversation, and we'll see how it goes, ok?" Aubrey suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Chloe agreed, getting up from the couch and grabbing Aubrey's hand. "Now come on, we need to go celebrate our engagement."

"But, we aren't..." Aubrey started.

"You were going to, that's close enough." Chloe said, kissing Aubrey. "Now come make love to me.

* * *

"What's there to be scared of?" Chris asked, the tone of Beca's voice bringing out his concerned, protective side.

"What if they don't like me?" Beca asked, intently studying the menu to avoid looking at her father.

"Don't think like that Beca, you're an amazing young woman." Chris said, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "Any girl would be lucky to be your soulmate."

"I feel like I'm the lucky one." Beca said, finally looking up. "I mean, you saw Aubrey, and I told you about Stacie, and eluded to Chloe. Seriously Dad, Chloe. You know the song 'Sweet Child O' Mine' right?"

"Of course I do, it's a fantastic song." Chris confirmed, letting Beca go at her own pace.

"Well, she's basically the second verse come to life. Her eyes are really beautifully blue, and even though I haven't known her that long I already know I'd do almost anything to keep her from being disappointed. And her hair. Seriously, I don't even know where to begin." Beca explained. She glanced to the Liv, the redheaded waitress still standing by the table, and pointed toward her head. "Her hair is similar to that. It just takes me back to that big stuffed Clifford I used to cling to during thunderstorms."

"Wait, are you saying your soulmates are Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen?" Liv asked, piecing things together from what Beca had said.

"Yeah, that's them." Beca confirmed.

"You really are a lucky girl." Liv said, sitting down next to Beca and taking her hand. "They come here quite often, I've gotten to know them a little over the years. Chloe really is the sweetest, most caring, most loving person I know, and that includes Anna's mom Beth who owns this place. And sure, Aubrey can be a bit intense, but she's driven and she treats Chloe so well. You hit the jackpot little one. Don't be scared, give them a chance, you'll see. If you're not head over heels in love with them by the end of the year, I'll give you all my tips for a week."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** I'm not so sure about this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been distracted and everything. Mostly unbetaed, the smeghead looked over the first paragraph but that's it. I'll be back at the end to avoid talking about a plot point here

* * *

After lunch, Beca decided on skipping her afternoon trig class. She didn't understand it, in high school, she didn't do so great in the class, it kept her from being able to take AP Calculus her senior year, but now taking it again in college, she was able to sleep through it and do fine. She attributed it to having a bad teacher in high school and a decent one in college. She was glad she didn't have a shift at the station today, she really wasn't in the mood. She needed time to process what her dad and the waitress had said at lunch. She couldn't deny that there was definitely chemistry between Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, and herself. She was sure their upcoming date would be great, but she didn't have a lot of experience in the dating department. She'd spent over half a decade now wondering if every Chloe she met was her Chloe. While that was frustrating, it was nothing compared to all the people thinking she was their soulmate whenever they heard her name was Beca, especially the ones who thought her name was 'Rebecca', and doubly so the boys. Looking at the time on her phone, she saw she had a few hours till Bellas practice, so she decided she'd do some mixing. As soon as she sat at her desk and turned her computer on, there was a knock at the door. Kimmie Jin being wherever it was she went, Beca let out a small huff and got up to open it, not surprised to find Jesse standing in front of her. Making no effort to move she asked "Can I help you?"

"And a pleasant good afternoon to you too Beca." Jesse smiled. "Benji's git class and mine was cancelled so I thought I'd come see if you wanted to hang out, try to establish our friendship. I figured we could watch The Breakfast Club or something."

"If I agree to hang out, can we do something else?" Beca asked. "I'm not really big on movies."

"How can you not like movies?" Jesse asked, astonished by the mere notion. Before Beca was able to say anything, they were interrupted by the door across the hall opening.

"Sorry Miranda, I've got to get to class." The girl coming out of the door said as her roommate stood in the doorway. She leaned in and kissed the blonde "I so like doing that, Alison's going to be a very lucky girl."

"And Jesse's going to be a very lucky person. If we're both lucky, they won't mind if we continue to have fun with each other." Miranda said with a smirk and a wink. "Better get going Becky, you don't want to be late to class."

"Miranda?" "Becky?" Beca and Jesse called out simultaneously.

"Uh, yes, that's us." Becky said, sizing the pair up. "Let me guess, you're Jesse and Alison?"

"Well, I'm Jesse, but she's Beca." Jesse supplied, nodding to the petite brunette.

"But my sister's name is Alison and her soulmate's name is Miranda." Beca clarified. "She's a senior back home, she'll be coming here next year most likely."

"Really? That's awesome!" Miranda said. "Sounds like I might have found my girl."

"And please tell me your name is actually Rebecca and not Becky?" Jesse asked Becky with a hopeful tone. "I already went through it once with this one, I'd hate to think I've struck out again."

"It is." Becky nodded. "You know, I can skip my class, what's the worst that can happen."

"Beca, do you mind?" Jesse asked, looking hopefully towards Beca.

"Let's see, sit in my room thinking over my love life while I mix like I wanted to, or hangout with you and try to figure out something that isn't watching The Breakfast Club." Beca moved her hands as if balancing her options on a scale. "Go, have fun."

"Thanks Beca." Jesse said, hugging the petite girl. "My roommate's going to be gone for a few hours, let's go to my room."

"Sounds good." Becky said as she let Jesse lead the way. "And for the record, I love the Breakfast Club, it's such a classic and it's got fantastic music."

Beca shook her head as she turned to the blonde still standing in the door way. "I'll talk to my sister and let her know I might have found her soulmate."

"Thanks Beca, I look forward to meeting her." Miranda said.

"No problem." Beca replied, nodding to her room. "I'm going to go brood, have a nice day."

* * *

Beca spent the next few hours trying to do something with the Pitbull song _Give Me Everything_. She had some ideas, but nothing solid yet. Eventually, she saw the time and got around and went to Bellas practice, admittedly anxious to see her girls. She was one of the last ones to show up, so she didn't get a chance to talk to any of them till after Aubrey finally called an end to practice. The practice itself had been ok, once the grueling cardio was out of the way. Chloe went out of her way to help Beca with her choreography. She couldn't help notice the wanton lustful look in Aubrey's eyes as she watched the two of them. Beca had to admit, it was kind of hot.

"Beca, Stacie, would the two of you like to maybe go get a bite to eat?" Aubrey asked as the brunettes gathered their stuff. "We don't, we don't need to consider a date or anything, but Chloe and I are in the mood for pizza."

"That sounds great, just give me a moment to text my mom and let her know I'll be late getting home so she'll have to take care of Vickie." Stacie said

"Sure, no problem." Aubrey nodded, turning her attention to Beca. "You need to work on your hands, you're not getting the hearts right"

"I'll make a note of that." Beca nodded as Chloe joined them. "Listen, Aubrey, about earlier, I'm sorry I didn't ask you to come to lunch with us."

"Don't worry about it Beca, I understand." Aubrey reassured the smaller girl. "My relationship with my father is complicated too. I'm still not entirely sure he's ok with the idea of me being gay, let alone having three soulmates that are all girls."

"He's always so nice to me." Chloe said, squeezing Aubrey's hand.

"I know, but, a part of me thinks he wanted me to end up with his best friend's son, have the standard white picket fence and all that." Aubrey explained. "I don't think he ever expected it to be you."

"I know I've been a stubborn ass, but I'm working on it." Beca chimed in. "This pizza idea sounds great, I'll buy, least I can do."

"My hero." Chloe said, kissing Beca's cheeks. "Free pizza is the best kind."

* * *

 **Note 2:** I haven't gone over things to see if I've given any indication to the soulmate of Beca's sister, but I'm fairly sure I wasn't specific. I'm too lazy to do it now, though please let me know if I have said it's a guy, and if I've made any other contradictory statements. I may have a new oneshot coming in the next few days, I don't know. Stay awesome, have a great whatever it is whenever you read this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry I've been mostly MIA lately, things have been a little hectic, and my motivation to write has been kinda gone. I want to do an informal poll if I may. If were to write a story called "Aubrey's Wedding", who would you want to see her marrying, Chloe or Stacie? Beca is not an option, sorry. Also, I have to say, I'm considering killing the Bellas. Calm down, everything will be ok, like Bryan Fuller I won't let them dying affect them from being main characters in the story I want to write. That's just a good teaser is all, I don't have that fully fleshed out. Anyway, I'm rambling. This was written mostly while tired, so If it sucks or I start rambling about pre World War 1 Swedish politics in the middle of it, I apologize.

* * *

"This is one of my favorite places." Stacie said as the four of them made their way to a table at Mario's pizzeria.

"Ours too." Aubrey added as they settled into a booth, Aubrey and Chloe on one side, Stacie and Beca on the other. Aubrey smiled at the taller brunette across from her. "I'm surprised we never noticed you here before, because I certainly would have noticed a gorgeous girl like you."

"Well, we would mostly order out." Stacie explained. "I ate a lot of their cheesy bread when I was pregnant with Vickie, she'll either be sick of it or love it the first time she has any."

"Understandable, that stuff is sooooo good." Chloe said, smiling up at the waitress that came over. "Hey Angie, can we get a large supreme and a double order of the cheesy bread please?"

"Of course sweetie, anything for my fellow sisters of Sappho." Angie said as she wrote it on her pad. "Bottle of red and four glasses for the table too?"

"You know us so well." Aubrey nodded, till a thought came to her mind. "Will that be ok Stacie? Are you still breastfeeding?"

"Ended a couple months ago, we're good." Stacie confirmed.

"Ok then, I'll put this in and bring the wine right over." Angie said before heading off for the kitchen.

"She's not going to card us?" Beca asked in a whisper laced with suspicion and surprise.

"She's a good judge of who to trust." Aubrey explained. "She's really sweet, you'll like her."

"Is there any place like this in..." Chloe started as she came to a realization. "I have no idea where you're from now that I think about it."

"I'm from Mars." Beca said in her most matter of fact tone she could muster.

"Good one Becs." Chloe laughed. "Seriously though, where are you really from?"

"I just told you, I'm from Mars, it's a little town North of Pittsburgh." Beca explained.

"I didn't know that, but then again I was never great at geography." Chloe said.

"Trust me, it's more useless trivia than geography." Beca said. as Angie returned with the wine and glasses.

"Please don't get me in trouble." The raven haired waitress said as she put them down.

"Have we ever?" Chloe asked with a mischievous grin.

"Cindy." Angie shot back with a glare to the redhead.

"Ok, to be fair, she hid the crazy well." Chloe explained as a group of guys about their age that looked like they came straight from a frat house sat at a nearby table.

"Sure Chloe, tell me another one." Angie teased, causing one of the frat boys' ears to perk up.

"Chloe?" the brown haired boy asked, pulling up his shirt's sleeve to show 'Chloe'. on his upper arm "I think I just found my soulmate."

"Oh really?" The redhead asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Funny, you don't look like an Aubrey, a Beca, or a Stacie. If you are, I gotta wonder what your parents were up to when they named you. And do you have the other two names? Because I'm betting you don't."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" The frat boy asked, trying to process the things Chloe was saying.

"She's saying that the three of us" Beca started, indicating herself, Aubrey, and Stacie, "are her soulmates, because we all have each others' names. So piss off douche waffle, half of us are gay and I promise you the half of us that aren't want nothing to do with you either."

"Typical man hating lesbos." The frat boy scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, that's enough, you and your buddies get out." A booming male voice joined the discussion. "These girls are friends of my daughter, who also happens to be gay, so you just insulted her too. I'm not going to serve anyone who insults my daughter."

"Whatever man, let's go to that bar up the street and get some wings or something." The fray boy said to his friends as they got up and started heading towards the door.

"Fucking christ Mike you can be really irritating sometimes you know that?" one of them said before they were out of earshot.

"Thanks Mario, sorry about that." Chloe smiled sheepishly at restaurant's owner.

"Don't worry about it, I'm always happy to stick up for such good customers as you." Mario waved it off. "I'll send some cannoli home with you on the house."

"Thanks again." Chloe said, earning a happy nod of acknowledgement as Mario headed back for the kitchen.

"I gotta get back, before I go, you girls should come to the LGBT Alliance Halloween party, it's the 29th at 7 in the pool." Angie said

"That sounds like fun, can we go?" Stacie pleaded

"What would we even wear?" Beca asked. "I haven't even thought about Halloween, I don't really do it."

"Well, we could go as Buffy, Willow, and Faith." Chloe pointed at Aubrey, herself, and Beca before turning her attention to Stacie. "I don't quite know what you could be, Tara feels wrong for you, gender swapped Xander isn't believable and Dawn just would be weird with Aubrey as Buffy."

"C'mon, tall, hot brunette" Beca piped in "She's clearly Cordy, she could pull it off quite well."

"You can pull anything off me you want Becs." Stacie said with a wink. "Sounds like a great plan, I wouldn't mind seeing Buffy and Willow make out. Or more. Definitely more."

"All in good time Conrad, all in good time." Aubrey smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry I've not done more with this in awhile, and all my other stuff that hasn't been updated either. I've just got so much I want to be doing, and there's only so many hours in the day. It's why I wish I didn't ever have to sleep. Regardless, enjoy. I don't know when more of anything will come. Maybe within the next week or so, there might be something new from the Smeghead. And he and I are still fighting over stuff to do with Slaying Intersected. I'd say more but, spoilers. Though it's unlikely to be resolved anytime soon, as neither of us are willing to back down from our positions. It sucks, because what we're fighting over is rather big. Enough yammering. It's unbetaed, he doesn't even know this exists yet. Some mature themes towards the end, but I don't think it's enough to up the rating to M. If you think I should up the rating because of this chapter, let me know.

* * *

"I see what you mean about this place, the food is great." Beca agreed after they finished their meal. "That is easily some of the best pizza I've ever had in my life."

"Glad to hear it, it means you'll be coming back to us right?" Angie said as she brought the cannoli Mario promised over to the table.

"I'm sure we will yes." Beca nodded, glancing up at the waitress. As she did, she noticed the name on Angie's upper arm where her sleeve had ridden up. "Guinevere, that's a pretty name, have you met her yet?"

"Not yet, no." Angie shook her head. "I'm actually kind of thankful she has a less common name, should be easier to find her. How many 'Guinevere's would have the name 'Angela' on them somewhere?"

"Well if I ever come across her, I'll be sure to send her your way." Beca smiled at the waitress.

"Beca Mitchell, are you flirting with another girl in front of your soulmates?" Chloe asked in a teasing tone.

"What? No." Beca flusteredly answered as she turned her attention to the redhead. "I was just making polite conversation, it's what you normal humans do right?"

"It is yes, she was just teasing you sweetie." Aubrey said, reaching out and squeezing Beca's hand. She looked up at Angie and asked "Can we get our check please?"

"Don't worry about it." Angie waved it off. "I'll take care of it."

"Ang, please, you don't have." Aubrey argued. "This is your family's livelihood."

"It is yes and you're right I don't, but I want to." Angie said. "You girls didn't ask for that stupid frat boy to go off on you like he did, and you're good friends. It's the least I can do."

"You're so sweet." Chloe said beaming up at the waitress. "You're going to make Guinevere very happy when you find her."

"You know I will." Angie said with a wink. "I have to get going, you four have a great night."

"We will." Aubrey replied, pulling out a twenty and putting it down on the table after Angie walked away. "That was so sweet of her."

"And how sweet of you." Chloe said with a nod to the bill before kissing Aubrey's cheek.

"She deserves it." Aubrey said looking across the table at Stacie and Beca. She smiled as she noticed that Stacie had taken Beca's hand in hers. "Would the two of you like to come back to our place?"

"I would, but I want to get home to my munchkin." Stacie said with a contented grin.

"I've got a test I should study for." Beca said forlornly.

"Perfectly understandable." Chloe nodded. "Things will happen when the time is right."

* * *

"Alright my love, what do you want to do now?" Aubrey asked after she put the cannoli in the refrigerator. "Do you have homework or studying to do?"

"Nothing pressing. I can take care of it tomorrow night." Chloe shook her head and moved to wrap her arms around Aubrey's waist. "If you're caught up on everything, I was thinking a little time alone could be fun." she added before leaning in to nuzzle Aubrey's neck.

"Oh baby you know what that does to me." Aubrey said in a husky tone. She took Chloe's head in her hands and brought the redhead's attention to her. "But is it ok if we do things like this without Beca and Stacie here?"

"Sweetie, we've been going out pretty much since your names came in, and we've been having sex since we were sixteen. I basically moved in with you senior year of high school." Chloe pointed out. "Hell, Stacie's got a child."

"I know, but we didn't know them till recently." Aubrey countered. "Back then, they were little more than two names to search for. We were fortunate we've known each other basically all our lives. And yes, Stacie's got a child, but don't forget, Beca's a virgin because she didn't think it was right to be with anyone but, well you since she didn't know about Stacie and me. I can't speak for her, but I'm guessing she'd want all three of us to be there when she's ready for that momentous occasion."

"And I can respect that." Chloe nodded, placing a brief kiss on Aubrey's lips. "But, I'm not some random girl you met in a bar. I'm sure Beca and Stacie would both understand. Think about me naked and wet in the shower and tell me you don't want to fuck me."

"Fair point." Aubrey conceded, capturing Chloe's lips for a brief but passionately heated kiss. "Let's get you out of those clothes and into a nice shower."

* * *

 **Note 2** : Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Happy St. Patrick's Day to those that celebrate it and are reading it on the 17th, happy whatever it is whenever you read this to everyone else. Not a lot to say. Detente has once again been reached on Slaying Intersected, it's not quite what I want but short of employing the smeghead I'm never going to get what I want, so, taking what I can get. He's working on something, when he's able/willing, which isn't often lately, and he's also got a joint project I'll be releasing to work on. Also, stay tuned for "The Right Chloe After Dark", chapter one coming soon. Aside from that, not much going on. On with it.

* * *

When Beca got back to her dorm, she breathed a sigh of relief that Kimmy Jin wasn't there. She started up her laptop and opened Skype as soon as she could. She smiled when she saw her sister was on and put out a call to her.

"Hey Beca, what's up?" The younger, taller girl greeted the DJ.

"Not much, you busy?" Beca asked.

"Nope, finished my homework and was about to find something to watch for a bit before I went to bed." Alison replied. "How's things down there? Having fun with your soulmates?"

"Things are good, we went out for pizza tonight, had a good time." Beca said with a wistful grin as she got settled on her bed.

"Can't have been that good a time if you're in your dormroom and not with them." Alison pointed out.

"We're taking it slow, waiting for things to be right. I'm not like you and Brittany from your basketball team." Beca explained. "That's not why I'm calling though. I think I might have found your soulmate, there's a Miranda that lives across the hall from me and she's got your name, though I didn't see if it's spelled right."

"Really? Sweet, tell me about her." Alison asked eagerly. "She cute?"

"Yeah she's really cute, blonde, brown eyes, few inches shorter than you I'd say." Beca described. "You know, if they ever made a Ms. Marvel movie and she were an actress, she'd be perfect to play Carol."

"Sounds awesome, give her my number or my skype name, tell her to call me." Alison said.

"One thing though." Beca searched for the best way to put what she had to say, deciding it was best to just put it all out in the open. "It seems she's been sleeping with her roommate, but that may end as said roommate has likely met her soulmate, interestingly enough that Jesse boy that works with me at the station. Funny story that I didn't tell you, her name's Rebecca and he briefly thought I was her."

"I know how that bugs you." Alison chuckled. "But really Beca, I don't mind. You even teased me about my thing with Brittany a little bit ago. Brittany and I know we're not going to end up together. She's guessing she'll meet Kendra when she's playing for Pitt. Now I know I have even more reason to go to Barden aside from Dad."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew." Beca added.

"It really means a lot that you look out for me." Alison smiled. "So, what's up with your girls?"

"Well, we're going out on an official date Friday." Beca explained. "Tonight didn't count, it was just pizza. I really like these girls. Aubrey and Chloe have basically been together all their lives. Aubrey's ambitious and driven. Chloe's the most supportive person I've ever met. Moreso than Alex. And Stacie, well, she's super smart but she's also not afraid to go after what she wants. And she has a daughter, I told you that yeah?"

"You did."Alison confirmed "Sounds like the four of you will fit together quite well when you get in the swing of things."

"I'm sure we will." Beca agreed. "And I think we're starting to. I could have gone to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment tonight, but I've got a philosophy test tomorrow and I should at least pretend to study. I'm thinking tomorrow, tomorrow I might hang out with them."

"So, I've got to know, between pizza, hanging out, and actual legit dates, what's the magic number?" Alison asked, a smirk on her face.

"ALISON MICHELLE MITCHELL!" Beca exclaimed. "That is not something I'm going to talk to you about. I've got to study, have a good night, tell mom and Alex hello from me."

"Fine fine, I will, you do the same for me to Dad and Shelia." Alison relented. "Love you big sis."

"Love you too little sister." Beca said as she ended the call.

* * *

~~~Tuesday~~~

Beca woke at 10 AM the next day to a knock on her door.

"Whoever you are, you better have coffee." She called out as she opened it, smirking when she was greeted by a smiling redhead holding a large cup in front of her standing next to a blonde holding a Dunkin Donuts bag. "Ok, marry me right now."

"We would if we could." Chloe said as entered, handing Beca the cup. "We thought you'd appreciate this, we aren't too early are we?"

"No, no, I've been awake for about half an hour or so, just hadn't found the motivation to get out of bed." Beca explained after taking a long drink of the coffee. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Beca." Aubrey said as the DJ took the bag from her hand. "We figured Bacon was a safe bet."

"No matter what way you went would have been appreciated." Beca said as she unwrapped the sandwich. "Seriously, thank you."

"More than happy to." Aubrey said, sitting next to Chloe on Beca's bed as Beca sat at her desk chair.

"I've got to say, I like the way that looks." Beca said as she watched Chloe take Aubrey's hand. "So what'd you two do after we parted ways last night?"

"We went back to our apartment and pretty much headed straight to bed." Chloe answered, unable to hide the happy grin as she remembered the fun they had the night before.

"You had sex didn't you?" Beca asked, picking up on Chloe's vibe

"We did, are you ok with that?" Aubrey asked, intently watching Beca's reaction.

"I know you're not ready, but I needed Aubrey last night." Chloe explained. "We've been sharing a bed since we were 17."

"Seriously, it's fine." Beca said. "I understand, even after we all are officially together, I'm sure there will be plenty of times when it's just the two of you, just like there'll be plenty of times when it'll be me and Chloe, or me and Aubrey, or me and Stacie, or any of the possible combinations."

"We won't be including Stacie till you're ready." Aubrey added.

"It's ok if you do." Beca said.

"We appreciate that." Chloe said. "But we want it to be special. Just like the first time we took our relationship to that level. Those are some fond memories for us, and we want our memories with the two of you to be just as fond."

"I'm sure they were." Beca said, smirking as she started picturing the two of them together. "I wouldn't mind hearing about them sometime."

"No time like the present." Aubrey grinned, catching Chloe's eye.

* * *

 **Note 2:** To be continued in the first chapter of The Right Chloe After Dark, coming soon


End file.
